


Fourthly: I love you

by strawberryowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryowl/pseuds/strawberryowl
Summary: Proms always had that melancholic yet beautiful feeling to them. Everyone seemed to be so happy, though everyone knew that this happiness would be over soon. Though it was kind of sad, Matsukawa made the best out of it. And he got more than he could ask for this night.Prepare for a lot of fluff, I guess





	Fourthly: I love you

Proms always had that melancholic yet beautiful feeling to them. Everyone seemed to be so happy, though everyone knew that this happiness would be over soon. Or at least the happiness you share with your school friends. It made Matsukawas heart ache a little when he thought about leaving his teammates and friends behind. At least Iwaizumi, Oikawa and, most importantly, Hanamaki would at least stay in his life and study in the same city. 

 The headlights changed their colour from a dark blue to purple, setting a heavy mood over the scene of students dancing in their best clothes. A modern song played loudly through the boxes and though Matsukawa didn't know it, he couldn't help tapping along to the beat with his foot. 

A cold, refreshing breeze entered through the open doors of the gym, spreading a feel of longing and uncertainty. A deep sigh escaped him. 

“Stop thinking too hard. Have fun,” Hanamaki next to him said, mouth full of cream puffs. The buffet offered them and now Hanamaki left his spot on the wall next to Matsukawa every five minutes to get to his true love. Cream puffs. 

“I am.” Matsukawa raised his bushy eyebrow. He really did have fun. How could he not with his best friend next to him? 

“For real? You seem tensed, old man. Empty your pretty curly-head for a minute and enjoy this, will you?” He grinned and seconds later Matsukawa felt an elbow bump into his side. Matsukawa snorted. 

“You be careful not to ruin my suit with your dirty claws. It was expensive.” He readjusted his tie and straightened his waistcoat he put on over his plain white shirt. Hanamaki just stuck his tongue out as a response. He left his jacket over some chair long ago, that now just the bow tie he wore looked festive. But Matsukawa liked it that way. It suited him, he looked pretty in it. Especially with that cute grin he had put on right now and that he couldn't resist grinning back at. 

Hanamaki was absolutely breathtaking and Matsukawa would have to lie when he'd say he wasn't affected by that. When he'd say that his heart didn't beat a little bit faster than usual when he looked at him. He was able to turn his stomach so that a thousand of butterflies inside him went crazy, to make his heart hurt in this bittersweet way. Hanamaki put a spell on him he couldn't escape from. 

Or maybe he was just overly dramatic. It was prom night after all. It had to be the changing lights which made him feel all those strong emotions right now. Again, he sighed. 

 “But sure, if you say that I should have more fun, then let's dance.”

Hanamaki started wiggling his arms and moving his hips in an awful Hula-dance. Matsukawa rolled his eyes. It was typical for Hanamaki, and their friendship in general, to be on this funny, light side. But funny wasn't what he wanted right now. His gaze drifted to the dance floor where Iwaizumi and Oikawa were dancing together currently. 

“That's not what I meant.” 

Hanamaki tilted his head in confusion. 

“I meant real dancing. Like-” He looked at their friends again for a moment, then back to Hanamaki. He couldn't just ask if he wanted to dance like that head-over-heels in love couple. 

“Dancing together.” 

Hanamakis confused look shifted into a smile. 

“So, a prom dance, I suppose? My, my, Mattsun, I want to be asked properly then.” He giggled contrived and put a hand against his cheek and chin, winking at him. 

Matsukawa had to laugh at that, then bowed slightly. 

“Would you accept my request to dance with you, dear Sir Hanamaki Takahiro?” He offered him his hand and Hanamaki fanned with his imaginary hand-fan. 

“That's more like it. I will gratefully accept your dance, dear Sir Matsukawa Issei.” He put his hand into his own and Matsukawas heart skipped a beat. 

Hanamaki guided them to the dance floor, the volume increased in comparison to their place at the door. Their arms and hands bumped into each other as they tried to find the right posture. Eventually they just decided to cheat and check how to do it, looking at the couple next to them. 

“Hey, why are you leading? Not fair,” Hanamaki grumbled. He frowned at his hand that was resting on Matsukawas shoulder. 

 “I'm taller.” 

“And I'm older, asshole.” 

“I'm better at dancing.” 

“Won't believe it until I see it. I have never danced with you yet.” Hanamaki raised one if his thin eyebrows. 

“I won't disappoint you.” Matsukawa took his left hand into his own and pulled Hanamaki closer. They were almost standing chest to chest, Matsukawa could even see the tiny freckles on Hanamakis nose, regardless of the bad light. He looked at him with his wide, brown eyes and his heart stopped for a second. Or two. Or five. He wasn't so sure anymore if dancing with Hanamaki really was such a great idea. It was getting extremely warm on the dance floor, the cold refreshing breeze long gone. This, and the overwhelming want of kissing Hanamakis slightly parted lips. He cleared his throat and stepped back a bit flustered. 

 “Uhm, sorry. That was maybe a little bit too close,” he said. Hanamaki shifted a tiny bit closer to him again, hardly noticeable. 

“You wanna start dancing now or just keep on looking good?” he asked with a grin. Matsukawa stared back at him with big eyes and Hanamaki noticed his mistake. He immediately started blushing. 

“Uhm…” Matsukawa answered very intelligent. 

“Ah, uh, I meant us of course. So, like. Are we gonna start dancing or just keep on looking good. Obviously. And I'm the only one looking good. You are pretty okay I guess, but nothing compared to my beauty and- oh my God can you just please stop me from talking?” He groaned embarrassed and leaned his head on Matsukawas shoulder to hide the red on his cheeks. Matsukawa started laughing. 

“You're so cute Makki.” As soon as the word left his mouth he felt the blush in his cheeks too. He should really stop flirting around with Hanamaki if he didn't even plan on confessing his feelings anytime soon. The plan originally was to keep them a secret for forever, but seeing Hanamaki stumble over his words and blush made him question this decision. Or at least the forever part. 

“So? Disco fox? I think it might fit to the song. And that's the only thing I can do,” Hanamaki said after he calmed down. His voice was still a bit higher than usual though. But he was able to look at his face again.

“Okay, let's do it then.” Matsukawa made the first step towards him, but Hanamaki seemed to have had the same idea. They bumped into each other and Hanamaki stepped on Matsukawas foot. 

“Ouch. That's exactly why I am the better dancer between the two of us,” he said with a sly grin. 

“Oh come on, I have to adjust a bit! Try again.” Hanamaki had a stern look in his eyes as he concentrated on his steps. Matsukawas corners of his mouth twitched a bit. He looked cute with his messy, strawberryblond hair and that expression. And he wasn't doing too bad. Hanamaki looked back at him. 

“Your hands are sweaty. Disgusting.” 

“Same goes for you. And they are sticky from all those innocent cream puffs you stuffed into your mouth.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Best decision of the evening so far.” 

“What? It wasn’t choosing to dance with me?”, Matsukawa asked, his eyebrows raised. 

The upbeat song changed to a slower, more romantic one. They exchanged an unsure look and Matsukawa just shrugged. Hanamaki agreed with him as he nodded back. 

They would just continue dancing, it was just a song after all. Hanamaki was concentrating on his steps while Matsukawa found himself lost in Hanamakis face again and again. The lyric of the song seemed to fit so well. 

 

_Baby I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours_

_Until the stars fall from the sky_

_Yours_

_Until the rivers all run dry_

 

“Hey. Wanna try a turn?”

“We barely get the basic steps right,” Hanamaki said, looking a bit uncertain. 

“Who cares? It's about the fun, isn't it? Old man?” 

Hanamaki thought about it for a moment, sighed and nodded. Matsukawa raised his hand for him to turn around, but something went wrong since Hanamaki didn't end up at their starting position. 

“Called it,” Hanamaki said as they readjusted. “We'll try it again anyway, am I right?” 

 

_And I'll be yours_

_Until the sun no longer shines_

_Yours_

_Until the poets run out of rhymes_

_In other words_

_Until the end of time_

 

 

This time they nailed the turn and Hanamaki smiled widely at him. He was the most beautiful person on planet earth, Matsukawa was sure of that. They repeated their new step a few more times until Matsukawa leaned down a bit. 

“Is that gonna be our song now?” 

Hanamaki opened his mouth to say something, as a couple accidentally bumped into them, making them stumble. The moment was lost, but the tension was still there. 

  

_Nothing in the world could drive me away_

_Everyday you'll hear me say_

_Baby I'm yours_

 

 

His heart hammered uncontrollably in his chest. Being so close, his feelings, the song, the warmth - everything felt too much suddenly. He needed fresh air, more than anything else right now. Hanamaki seemed to feel the same, they parted and he reached for his hand, pulling Matsukawa after him to the doors again. 

Outside a few people got together to smoke and Hanamaki rolled his eyes. 

“I wanna talk to you alone,” he mumbled. Now Matsukawa was the one pulling Hanamaki with him, further away from the smokers. 

The small stones scrunched unter their feets as Matsukawa lead them behind the gym. The stars were shining bright over them, their breath forming little clouds which raised up to the sky. It was refreshing to be outside for a while, until they'd eventually start to get cold again. They stepped on the humid grass behind the building. The music seemed far away now, like they were in a different, own little world. 

Instead of saying anything they both leaned against the white wall and stared at the sky. 

The two boys knew what was coming next, to be realistic. Matsukawa had the feeling that they wouldn't even have to say anything. They understood already. But just in case, it was probably the best to do so anyway. He felt Hanamakis gaze lingering on him so he turned around to face him. A warm feeling spreaded inside of him, a slight smile appeared on his lips. 

Hanamaki took a deep breath. 

“First things first.” He raised one finger. “You are absolutely unfair. No one is allowed to look so good in a stupid suit, with that stupid, pretty curls of yours. Nobody. Secondly. You shouldn't be able to make me so damn flustered! I feel like a stupid school girl.”

Matsukawa started laughing and Hanamaki looked at him offended. 

“There's really nothing funny about it. This is a pretty serious moment, alright? Thirdly. Okay. You can really dance good, I have to admit that. It was fun. And last, but not least, fourthly-” 

“I love you,” he interrupted him. Hanamaki took always so long with everything. He didn't need any more explanations. 

His mouth opened, then he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Don't interrupt me, idiot.”

Matsukawa smiled softly. 

“Fourthly,” he started again, but didn't finish his sentence. Instead he stepped a bit closer to Matsukawa and got on his tiptoes. Warm lips touched his and his stomach began to tingle. Before he could really start to reciprocate the kiss, Hanamaki already stepped back. 

“Fourthly, I love you too.” 

A stupid grin, some might describe it as lovestruck, appeared on their faces. They couldn't be happier than right now. Their hands intertwined and Matsukawa began swinging them a bit. 

“And now? Wanna go inside and show Iwaizumi and Oikawa that they aren't the cutest couple anymore?” 

“Hm. Nah. We wouldn't want to ruin his prom, would we? . He would start to cry and then his make-up would be gone,” Hanamaki said softly. 

“True, true. We still got time to take revenge for all that PDA we had to suffer through. I'd like to dance with you a second time though.” 

“Only if we stop to get some more cream puffs first.” Hanamaki started grinning. 

“I get the feeling you adore those cream puffs more than me.” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, questioning. 

“That's not possible.” He laughed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before they went around the corner of the building again. 

 

It was everything and so much more than Matsukawa imagined getting out of this prom night. He was probably the happiest human being right now. 

And Hanamaki too, obviously. 

 

_And I'll be yours_

_Until two and two is three_

_Yours_

_Until the mountain crumbles to the sea_

_In other words_

_Until eternity_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it a bit. English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistakes. Tell me if you find some and I'll fix it!   
> The song is "Baby I'm yours" from Arctic Monkeys  
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
